Lovers and Fortune
by Kairi 'Shadow Sage' Taylor
Summary: On a rainy night in the town of Inaba, Rise has a rather unexpected encounter with Naoto


Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4

Lovers and Fortune

 **Authors Notes** :

 _As far as Yuri pairings go, you can't do any better than these two. Ok, MAYBE I could have used Chie and Yukikio, but that is beside the point…_

 _Now, for those of you who know me and my other incarnation, you will know this is NOT the original version of this tale. But I liked it well enough to decide to make a (strictly speaking) more presentable and little more sappy version of this short story. But for the sake of sanity and to ensure it does not get pulled for all the wrong reasons, I am still slapping a big old "M" rating on this one. It's Yuri folks so no complaints._

Rise Kujikawa sat on the end of the bed, her arms folded, her toes tapping lightly on the ground below. The cotton pajama top she wore now felt nice, even if it was a bit on the large side. Then again, since she was spending the night at Naoto's unexpectedly it could not be helped.

"Come on now, Naoto-kun," Rise sighed. "It's been 5 minutes, let's get a look at you."

"Uh…I'm kind of…not sure about this…" the voice of Naoto had an air of uncertainty held within it. But if you knew some of her own feelings about herself and her identity, it was quite understandable. Still, even in the presence of another female, there were some things she had trouble bringing to light.

"Don't worry, it's just the two of us, it will be perfectly fine!" Rise reassured her. "Besides you brought me here to your home, remember?"

"I was obligated to."

 ** _3 Hours Prior…_**

"Of all the damn luck, why now?" Rise grumbled as she stood outside the doors of Junes. The famed idol and wielder of Himiko found herself in quite a bind today; her cell phone had lost all power and she was unable to call her home or her manager to get a ride back. On top of that, Inaba currently found itself in the middle of a particularly large rainstorm, so the issue of simply walking to her home, without an umbrella, was a no-no. Even more troublesome was the fact that she couldn't count on either Yousuke or Teddie's help. (The two were out of town that day on some Junes related promotions.)

Sighing, Rise thought to herself "Well, I suppose I could just risk it and run there. Perfect, I'm gonna be one hell of a soggy mess."

"Rise? What are you doing here?"

Rise smiled as she turned to her left to see a welcome site; Naoto, dressed in her usual outfit of a grey shirt, slacks and Yasogami High hat. An umbrella in one hand, Naoto was carrying a small paper bag in the other; within it were a couple of boxes, "Thank goodness you came along, Naoto-kun! I was worried I'd have to rough it for this night."

"No problem. What happened anyway?"

"My cell phone battery died, so I have no way to call anyone for a ride home. I don't suppose you could help me out here, can you?"

"Sure. But it's a pretty bad storm and your place is pretty far." Naoto pointed out. Rise nodded in agreement. "Good point. OK then I'll crash at your place until it blows over!"

"Wait, WHAT?"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. Besides, we haven't had too much time to catch up with each other lately after all the madness we've been through."

"OK, I suppose that would be fine…" Naoto said. Rise beamed and grabbed her umbrella arm, interlinking it with her own. Naoto blushed as the two began walking together and said "Well, since we're heading to my place now, we could discuss something of a, err, personal matter."

"Sure. Is it related to Kanji by any chance? It's not Yu is it?"

"No, no, but it's something along those lines…"

 ** _And now back to Naoto's Room_**

"Look, Naoto, I think it's good that you're trying to embrace your 'girl' side a little more", Rise continued, "but to do that you have to be a little more brave around other girls too, especially your friends and everyone who cares about you." At that last part Rise blushed a little. When they first met, like the others Rise was under the impression Naoto was a guy. Part of her developed a bit of a crush on the detective, she admitted to herself, and she still harbored something for her despite her love of Yu.

"Well…OK. Let's get this over with."

The door to her bathroom opened and Rise gasped. Naoto entered into her view, wearing a short light blue silk nightie with thin straps and a little bow tie in the center. What was more shocking was the fact that the nightie in question was a see-through nightie, giving Rise a clear view of her breasts, which were bare. The only other piece of clothing Naoto had on was a pair of light blue lace panties, also with a little bow tie. If she was capable of it, Rise would have had either a massive nosebleed or raging boner. Instead, her jaw gasped. Never had she regarded Naoto with such sensual beauty before.

"Uh…Rise-san?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm just so-WOW. You look GREAT."

"Oh, uh, thanks…" Naoto's blush became bigger as she said "I was kind of curious about this after I saw it in the store. I wasn't too sure if something like this would be right for me, especially if I wanted to—you know—be intimate with anyone."

"I understand completely, Naoto-kun." Rise assured her. "It's kind of scary doing something like this, especially for someone you like, but it's perfectly fine and—yeah I've waited long enough COME HERE SEXY!"

"What?!"

Before she knew it, Rise was on her; the red haired girl wrapped her arms around the neck of the target of her affections and kissed her deeply and with a fierce passion she never knew could be awoken. Slowly, Naoto returned the favor as her hands instinctively moved and caressed Rise's bottom. After a few seconds, the two broke off, Rise staring lovingly into Naoto's grey eyes. "I guess this means you approve of the nightie." Naoto sheepishly grinned.

"Let me show you how much, Naoto-kun." Seconds later, Naoto found herself flat on her back on the bed, with Rise hovering over her.

 ** _2 hours later…_**

"Oh wow…it's STILL raining." Rise observed. The girl laid atop of Rise now, catching her breath as she rested her head upon Naoto's chest. The two of them laid sill upon her bed, covered only by a bed sheet, listening to the sounds of raindrops battering the window panes at a steady rate Taking a look at the pile of discarded mixed evening wear off to the side of the bed, she wrapped an arm around Rise's body, slowly growing accustomed to the feeling a having a warm body with hers. "I'll assume that the feelings I'm having right now…they are probably normal for something like this."

"Yes, they are."

"Sorry. I'm kind of aloof and things like this are still rather new to me." Naoto admitted. "I haven't had too many friends before I met Yu and the others and now, something like this—"

"Trust me, I'm all too familiar with how you feel. Remember, the idol thing?"

"Oh right, of course." Naoto blushed "But I always thought you had a lot of admirers so—"

"I do, but I didn't really get a chance to do any dating, other than maybe with Yu. Having admirers is nice but BEING with someone you love—" Rise blushed as well at the last statement "Ok, that is a big step. A really big, awkward, I probably should be careful what else I say next step." Naoto could only give out a slight chuckle as she rubbed Rise's shoulder and reassured her "Believe me, it's not as bad as you think it is. So…what now?"

"Let's just lay here for now. I don't think the rain will let up anytime soon."

"In this town? No, not really. I don't mind."

"Me neither." Rise agreed as Naoto lightly kissed her on her lips.


End file.
